Mishakawe Ravenmane
Mishakawe Ravenmane does not claim heritage from any tribe and, when asked, simply states “The Earthmother is my Chieftain, the spirits my kin.” She is a traveler of the old roads, a wielder of deep magics, a speaker for the spirits, and always available for those in need of a quiet ear or words of wisdom. Background Rumors great and small abound regarding this lone Tauren as little is known about her other than she is quite affable and never stays in one place for very long. The most common rumor regarding Mishakawe centers on how she always seems to be present during great changes or events – as if knowing, somehow, of things yet to pass. Her arrival in a community is occasionally seen as an omen, neither good nor bad, but of changes. Some believe that she is far, far older than she looks and is possibly something more than she appears to be… Mishakawe is fairly old as Tauren go – her pelt and mane have gone from a deep black to a dignified salty grey, but her eyes are still bright and her connection with the primal forces of the world is not to be underestimated. While she’s not infirm by any stretch of the imagination she does get around with the use of a very intricate staff due to an old injury, which has lead the occasional rogue to try their luck and end up on the business end of a very large and quite angry elemental. Mishakawe spends her time travelling between settlements, bringing news for the elders and wondertales for the children. She is often asked to be a ‘third party’ in disputes, offering to listen to both sides and give her wisdom on the subject without being swayed by local politics or issues. Physical Appearance Physically, Mishakawe is a bit smaller than the typical Tauren female, and slighter of build, but she carries herself with an air of someone far bigger than her form would suggest. She wears the trappings of an elder Shaman; long robes adorned with various feathers, precious stones, runes, and glyphs. If she is inspected closely, it is seen that she is conspicuously free of typical Tauren adornment; no ear rings, piercings, horn or hoof carvings, tattoos, scars – nothing that would make a permanent change to her form. There are also no markings on anything she owns that would denote her belonging to a specific tribe. Quotes “Everything you need to know is right here, all around you - just be still and listen.” “Everything is a mirror – if you see evil in an enemy, look to yourself to fix it…” “Life is all about lessons – you may not like the lesson, you may think the lesson irrelevant, but you will learn it... It’s up to you to determine how difficult this is…” “Thrall? He’s a good boy and a fine Shaman – he’s going to make us all very proud. Hellscream’s boy on the other hand is going to take some work…” Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Shaman Category:Move to Archive